Destiny Is Playing On Us
by nessie018
Summary: Would friendship still remain even if it means not with your love?Would you sacrifice just for your friends happiness?..Please read. sorry for the bad summary..xD ...RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Is Playing On Us

By: November-sakura29

Summary:

Ruka likes Mikan but Mikan loves Natsume. Natsume loves her too but worries about his bestfriend, Ruka. Mikan knows Hotaru likes Natsume but he loves him too. Ending?..You'll find out…Indeed, destiny played on them.

*Author's Note:

I do not own Gakuen Alice!…

This is my first GA fanfic . I hope you like it, and I also want to ask for your suggestions on songs I might add on the next chapters!..Thank you!…

Everybody-14 except for Senpais and Senseis!..

Enjoy!..

Chapter 1:

It was a very sunny Monday morning. Mikan Sakura,a special star student, hurriedly went down the hall going to her classroom.

"I hope I'm not late" she murmured.

As she was running through the corridor, she accidentally bumped someone and was about to fall when a pair of strong hands catches her by her waist. Mikan was about to thank whoever that person was but was shocked when she found out, it was the guy that he loves for about 4 years. It's no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

He has this crimson eyes that will make you melt if he stares, his messy raven hair that shines brightly as the sun strikes its rays on it, lips that are as red as apple, porcelain skin and muscular body that was well-built since he has been doing a lot of missions since 10. In totality, he is perfect.

Mikan was busy examining the face of the guy that she loves that she didn't notice, they have been in an awkward position for minutes!.YES!…Mikan snake her arms around Natasume's neck while Natsume still holds her by her waist. Both faces were inches away that they could feel each other's breath.

"Oi, Polka!Falling for me now?" Natsume blurted out with a smirk on his face.

Now Mikan was back on her own when she noticed their position.

"Aaahhh!…Of course, No. you idiotic pervert!." She shouted out and covered her already red face. But Natsume could see that she was blushing.

"Tch,stop shouting Polka-dots, your making my ears bleed, could you just thank me for catching you?"He said in a bored tone.

"Hmmph!..FINE!..Thank you, PERVERT!." Mikan said as she pouted.

"Hn…Faster now, polka, before you get late for class" He said as he walked away.

"How come I love you when you always tease me, you pervert" she said to no one in particular then sighed.

And now Mikan walked towards their classroom.

-Chapter End-

Author's Note: Wee…Chapter one ends…thank you for reading..Please review and Iplease don't forget to suggest songs…pretty please!…I really need it…Any kind of songs that represent heartbreak and love…

Thank you!….

November-sakura29


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny is playing on us

**Author's note: **

**Here you go folks! I updated the next chapter early because of these people.**

**Mamisayv-----thanks for your review and yeah, I've finally continued it…Hope you like this chapter..^_^..yeah,thanks for reading too!.**

**Phlox blossom----thanks for reading and reviewing…I really appreciated it,too!^_^**

**Everybody please enjoy CHAPTER 2!..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!.**

**Chapter 2:**

Well, the day went own normally as our little Mikan Sakura continues copying notes on the blackboard. Good thing she wasn't late. She is comfortably seated at the back row together with Ruka(a blond boy with blue eyes and is Natsume's bestfriend) and ofcourse Gakuen Alice's Hearthrob, Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan could still remember the day she first met Natsume formally.(A/n:Well, I guess?.)

Flashback…

-Mikan's POV-

It's my first time to see a really big school like this. Wonder how Hotaru's parents managed to pay all the expenses in this school.

"Hotaru…. I'm coming…"I spoke with joy and excitement.

I can't wait to see my bestfriend again!

Suddenly there's this two big guys who approached me.

"You wanna go inside little girl?:"The taller one asked.

"Really?"

"Yes, come with us and we'll take you there" the fatter one said.

"Sure"

Just then a tall blond guy with purple eyes approached us.

"And where do you think your bringing this little girl" He said.

"Uhh..Uhmm…"

"Now,now go back to your car and leave this little girl" the guy said holding a rose.

I could see that the two guys who promised me, went off to their car and drove as fast as they can.

"Hmm…why are you here little girl" The guy asked.

"Uhmm..inside..to see my bestfriend"

"Hmm..Really?Well, I might bring you inside..But remember Alice Academy is different from other public schools"

"Pu-public school?"

"Yeah,but are you sure you want to go inside?"

"Hai!"

Just then I heared a loud boom from the walls.

"It's true then..Hyuuga Natsume..Escaping is never aloud" The guy said.

"Hn…" The guy with the same age as me , with a black cat mask replied.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He is Natsume Hyuuga, from dangerous ability class." The guy asked.

"Who the hell is she, Narumi?" The black cat masked guy asked in a bored tone.

"Eh..i just saw her here so I don't know her yet…hehe" The guy named Narumi said.

"Huh?..Kuro Neko?.." I said watching him..

(And the rest is history…XD)

_-End of Flashback__

_-Normal POV-_

Mikan sigh remembering the first time she saw Natsume. As she glanced on Natsume, he was covering his face with this manga.

"He is sleeping again.." She murmured.

"I'm not sleeping, polka!" He replied.

"Wh-why…you…"

"Hn…"

Mikan hurriedly looked on the other side, through the window.

Ring Ring

"Whew!..Thank god..It's LUCHTIME!!!" Mikan shouted with joy.

"Tch…Your soo weird..Polka-dots" Natsume whispered on her ears.

"YOU PERVERT!..Why do you keep on replying on what I say?!!"

"It's because you're stupid, polka"

"Hmmph..WHATEVER PERVERT!"

And Natsume went out of the classroom with a smirk drawn on his face.

On the other side, Mikan was left still shouting with joy.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Mou..Hotaru…Why do you always shoot me with that stupid gun of yours" Mikan said trying to stand up and recovering.(A/N: Haha..lol!)

"IT's because your shouting!..Let's go out of here…Im hungry"

"Hmmph..Fine!" Mikan said as she pouted.

-_Inside the lunchroom-_

"Kyaa!…Marry me ruka-kun!"

"Natsu-kun, my love, be my boyfriend"

"OMG!…Ruka! Natsume! Marry me both of you"

As usual the lunchroom is still as noisy as it has been. Ofcourse, it is! Since the oh-so-called school heartthrobs went inside in the lunchroom with their fangirls.

"Tch…If only I could burn all their hair at once…I would really do it!" Natsume told his bestfriend, Ruka. Ruka sweatdropped.

"Calm down, Natsume" Ruka replied flashing a smile.

"Aaahhh…. Did you look at it?! Ruka-sama smiled to Natsume-sama!.." A fangirl shouted.

And the next thing happened…Several fan girls were shouting with their hair burning…(A/n:Ofcourse, you know )

On the farthest side of the lunchroom…Mikan and her friends were just staring at them,

"Tch…they are soo annoying!…why do they waste their lives doing that?!" Mikan keep on complaining._But really, I don't know why,but I don't like those girls…Mikan thought_

"Yeah,.Thank God, I retired!" Sumire said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"We're soo happy for you ,right Hotaru?" Mikan answered while looking at her best friend.

_MIKAN"S POV_

"Yeah,.Thank God, I retired!" Sumire said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"We're soo happy for you ,right Hotaru?" I answered turning to Hotaru. But what caught my eyes is that my best friend loves the same guy that I have loved for years. I can see clearly in Hotaru's eyes how she love him…so affectionate…so caring…as if he's everything that he wanted…more than monet…

"Hotaru?" I asked. I hope she's not angry.

Hotaru then looked back at me but with eyes full of….fear?hurt?…I can't identify.

"I'm so sorry but I have an incention to finish,just eat with the girls, Mikan" Hotaru said while bowing deeply.

"Okay…"I answered as she walked away without turning back.

_She really love him…still_…

Yeepee…chapter 2 finish…please review and read…

Arigatou!…

I hope it's okay…*hopes*

Chapter 3 next!

^_November-sakura29_^


End file.
